Oneshots: Thuke
by ThukePerliaThalico
Summary: Put together they were crazy. (Oneshots of Thuke.)
1. Paint

**Ok, here is my first shot at Thalia/Luke oneshots. Some of them will be tied in with my story ****Famous****. I'll let you know if they are. Others will be all humans. So, again, I'll let you know. And the others will be Demigods. And, again, I'll let you know. In some Thalia might be the same age as Luke. If she is...I'll let you know. **

**Disclamer: I'm not a male...So, no, I do not own Percy Jackson...**

**This is an all human oneshot. Thalia is a year younger then Luke, who is 17. **

* * *

_Thump. _

_Bang. _

_Crash. _

"Crap!"

Luke looked up from the paper that he was flicking paint on. His face started to turn red from trying to keep his laughter in. Somehow Thalia had managed to knock down the whole shelf of paint. As a result she was covered in blue, neon pink, yellow, lime green, and black paint. "Are you ok?" Luke asked, his best friend.

"Just peachy!" She replied, blowing a paint sploched curl out of her face...only to have it fall back in her face.

Luke smiled. Thalia was a beautiful mess.

* * *

**Oh, gods. that was shorter then I thought it was...**


	2. I Fell In Love with My Best Friend

**In this oneshot Thalia and Luke are the same age. They are demigods in this one. Luke never joined Kronos and Thalia never joined the Hunters. **

* * *

"Do you think she'll like it?" Luke asked.

"For the millionth time, YES!" Jason replied, looking tired. "I know my sister and she will like it. Now, please shut up!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I was just making sure."

Percy ran into the room panting. "Annabeth has Thalia seated and destracted. Are you ready?"

Luke looked at Percy. "I'm ready."

"Ok, then go." Percy said pointing to the stage.

Luke slowly walked to the curtain. "But what if she won't like it!?" he exclaimed.

Jason and Percy glanced at each other. "Do you want to or should I?" Jason asked him.

"You can." Percy replied.

"Great." Jason said before pushing Luke. "Come on, Mr. She Won't Like It. Your going to sing that song and she is going to like it!"

Luke sighed but let Jason push him closer to the curtain. A slow song started to play and he saw Thalia sitting on a chair in the auidence looking bored while Annabeth chattered away.

Taking a deep breath, Luke opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._  
_Ever since we were ten, baby._  
_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._  
_Didn't know it back then._

_Now I realize you were the only one_  
_It's never too late to show it._  
_Grow old together,_  
_Have feelings we had before_  
_Back when we were so innocent_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I pray for all your love_  
_Girl our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I dont know how it ends girl_  
_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

_Through all the dudes that came by_  
_And all the nights that you'd cry._  
_Girl I was there right by your side._  
_How could I tell you I loved you_  
_When you were so happy_  
_With some other guy?_

_Now I realize you were the only one_  
_It's never too late to show it._  
_Grow old together,_  
_Have feelings we had before_  
_When we were so innocent._

_[Chorus]_

_I know it sounds crazy_  
_That you'd be my baby._  
_Girl you mean that much to me._

_And nothing compares when_  
_We're lighter than air and_  
_We don't wanna come back down._

_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_  
_Love is so unpredictable._

_But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_  
_You'd fall in love with your best friend_

_[Chorus x2]_

_I remember when I said I'd always be there_  
_Ever since we were ten baby._

Luke stared at Thalia through the whole song.

Thalia stood up and walked over to him. She punched his arm. "That was so cheesy!" Thalia exclaimed.

Luke frowned. "So you didn't like it?"

"I said it was cheesy, not that I didn't like it."

"So you did like it!"

"No, I didn't." Standing on her tip-toes, Thalia kissed his cheek. "I loved it."

Luke had a stupid grin on his face for the entire night.

* * *

** Well, that was a sucky ending...I'm so dissapointed in myself...Please review?**


	3. 365 Days

**Ok...well, first off I know that I haven't posted in a while but I've been super busy. so I hope this little thing makes up for that and secondly, Alll Because of a Necklace will soon have an official cover! I made it myself and when I get it up please review that story and tell me what you think about it. No onto this Oneshot...I'm not sure if I have all the lyrics correct...I was going by memory...so if I don't please review with the right ones. The song is 365 Days by Leon..something. I'm not sure what his last name is. **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything other then my laptop. (WHICH I FINALLY GOT FIXED! YAYAYAY!) **

* * *

**Monday, well baby, I fell for you **

I remember the first time I saw you. You were ten and I was twelve. It was so much easier back then because you moved away and I (almost) forgot about you. But fate just couldn't leave me alone. On Monday a few years later, in highschool you moved back.

**Tuesday, I wrote you this song**

I spent the next day writing sappy love songs and poems. They were so stupid. You would have hated them.

**Wednesday, I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong**

Wednesday, found me sitting on your house steps waiting for you to come out. Your brother, Jason, gave me a black eye. He was always so protective of you.

**Seven days a week, every hour of the month, gotta let you know where my heart is coming from**

I kept trying to convince you and Jason that I had changed. That I actually had feelings (and that I loved you).

**I shouldn't feel this way, but, I gotta say, baby gotta let you know**

I knew that I shouldn't feel the way that I do about you. I mean. the last time I saw you was when you were ten and very annoying. But, now your grown up at sixteen and I feel pathetic for the way I treated you when you were younger.

**I will try everything to make you come closer to me, and baby do you believe, it's not just a phase, how will I get it through, to tell you what I can't lose.**

I've tried everything to make you see that your the only girl for me. I can't lose you.

**I'll try 365 ways, 365 days, yeah to get to you, to get to you you you you baby**

Travis and Conner have counted all the ways I've tried to get to. Three hundred sixty-five ways according to them.

**Every second, every tick tick of the clock, I want you all to myself, Every second every tick-tick of the clock, I just can't handle myself**

Every second of everyday, I want to see your face.

**Feeling kinda guilty but girl I can't stop, I dont want nobody else, no else, no one e-e-else**

I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't want anyone else.

**I will try everything to make come closer to me**

I still have some things to try, I hope they work

**I'll try 365 days, 365 way to get to you**

* * *

**Yes, that was really pathetic...please review!**


End file.
